mientras te esperaba
by paris haruno
Summary: que serias capas de hacer por el amor de tu vida,serias capas de esperar lo hasta que se de cuenta de que el verdadero amor y la felicidad estan atu lado unque eso implique que en la esperate destruya lenta mente sera capas sakura haruno de soportar el dolor y las humillaciones de sasuke huchiha
1. Chapter 1

Mientras te esperaba

Nota : naruto y sus amigos no son personajes mios sino de masashi kishimoto aunque últimamente ya todos lo saben

Mi mini nota :ok yeeeeei este es mi primer fic amo amo el sasusaku espero que les super gusteeeeee

Cap:1

**Un largo año**

Por qué es tan difícil mi vida bueno no me quejo pero en lo personal podría ser un poco mejor ,digo aunque sea un porque a mis 15años yo me preocupo por estudiar trabajar y cuidar a las molestas de mis hermanas ,claro digo soy una chica de clase media en una escuela privada de hago lenco y que que hago aquí pues ni yo lo sé o bueno tal vez si se debe a la beca completa que me gane gracias a mis excelentes calificaciones en la secundaria, pero talvez fue un herror entrar aquí no lose ,aaaaaah y aquí estoy nuevamente quejándome de mi patética vida mientras veo al grupito de chicas populares de la prepa hablando de cosas como ¿qué me pondré mañana?¿viste la nueva blusa?¿marca prada?por dios ¿Qué mierda es prada? Será una especie de ensalada o algún bar y como siempre nose de qué carajo hablan

**¡saku cuidado!-**escucho mi nombre pero lo único que siento es un fuerte golpe en mi cara o mierda esto no podría ser peorintensión!e**-¿estás bien saku?¡perdon perdón no fue mi** **Esque hinata se agacho y….-**escuchaba a hablar a mi mejor amiga ino yamanaka que aún no sé porque mierda somos amigas ella es todo lo contrario a mí ,es guapa ,atlética, extrovertida popular no tanto como karin pero si es popular entre los chicos y no puedo omitir su forma de vestir sexi ajustada y su ropa es tan bonita al igual que su cabello rubio y largo y que bien guele no como yo una nerd con lentes mi ropa pues debo admitirlo de segunda y algo bueno exageradamente holgada mi cabello pues es largo de color rosa algo es extraño pero asi nací y obvio como no sé cómo mierda peinarlo opto por un chongo de cebolla mmm creo que mis lentes si medan estilo aunque sea un poco pero es algo son rosas al estilo hípster ino dice que entorpecen el color de mis ojos pero carajo no veo así que tengo que usarlos

**Esta bien ino no te preocupes –**le digo sobando mi rostro y como es de esperarse el grupito de karin zorra mal parida está riendo se de mí, mierda la odio tanto no puede caerle un piano enzima eso sería genial**-¿en dónde esta hinata dijiste que estaba con Tigo no la veo?-**digo mientras me pongo de pie sacudiendo mis pantalones del trasero digo es ropa usada pero ya es mía así que por lo menos que esté limpia

**Aaaam creo que corrió al baño jajajaja, al parecer la cena de anoche le callo pesada jajajaja-**me comenta mientras caminamos hacia el baño del primer piso. Digamos que hinata es mi segunda mejor amiga su familia es de dinero pero ella es un poco tímida así que concordamos perfectamente bien es mas parecida a mí que ino, acepto en el enorme busto , la ropa,el cabello y los ojos aperlados de segunda en todo lo demás somo iguales jaja creo que por eso no está con karin y las zorras

**¿hinata estas bien?jajaj amiga hay alguna metralleta con tigo jajajajaja-**comensamos a reír ambas al escuchar lo ruiditos que hacia hinata en el baño

**¡Kyaaaaaaaa ¡ basta ino no es gracioso-** se quejó un poco molesta**-me duele mucho el estómago te dije que sería mala idea cenar en ese lugar-**volvió a quejarse mientras más ruidos salían de baño ino y yo nos volteamos a ver con cara de vergüenza

**Jajajajajajajajajajaj-** y estallamos en risa- **vamos hinata que ya empesara la clase y la profesora mitsuki no nos dejara pasar –**comento ino mientras se veía en el espejo acomodando su top blango que dejaba ver parte de su hombligo,yo también me miere al espejo acomode mis lente y volvi a mirar la puerta del baño, no es que no me gustaran los espejos pero me deprimía saber que no podría lucir igual que ino o hinata

**Lista aaah descanse un poco no vuelvo a comer tacos en un lugar poco confiable ok ino –**le dijo mientras se lavaba las manos y se perfumaba un poco-** hola saku –**me dio un beso en la mejilla

**Ok listas para la clase más aburrida del mundo-**les mensione abriendo la puerta del sanitario, honestamente odiaba las matemática no era mala pero como las odiaba

Pues ni tan aburrida recuerda que están los papuchos de americano aaaaaah son unos bombones me gustaría saber cómo se ven desnudos-dijo ino picara mente mientras se mordía el labio

**¡inooooooo ¡**-la regaño hinata mi entras yo solo sonreía a desir verdad no era mala la idea de ino la verdad es que eran bastante guapos todos pero más el capitán el amor de mi vida mi príncipe azul aaaah y debo mencionar el novio de otra

Llegamos al salón y tomamos nuestros respectivos lugares esperando a que los demás entraran ,yo sauqe mi libreta de apuntes y me cruce de brazos y entonces lo vi entrar tan guapo tan sexi tan el kyaaaaaaa es que era un bombón de 2 metros de alto con su hermoso cabello negro despeinado y rebelde dejando caer unos cuantos mechones sobre su rostro, su sexi piel nieve como la de un ángel esos ojos color onix en los que me perdía sus labios tan sexis aaaah y su cuerpo de dios griego dios era un pecado ser tan sexi si era sasuke uchia el chico más popular de la preparatoria y sin más decir el más rico también creo que su papa es un magnate no sé y no me interesa, entro en compañía de su mejor amigo el torpe rubio naruto usumaki él era sexi y guapo también y tenía unos lindo ojos azules pero no era mi tipo él era demasiado escandaloso y torpe, por detrás de ellos entraron sus demás amigos neji hiuga primo de hinata el digamos que era más reservado pero tremendamente sexi con esos ojos color escarlata y su castaño cabello largo y sedoso pero tampoco era mi tipo demasiado propio ,también iba kiba inosuka que por alguna extraña razón cada que lo veía me acordaba de mi perro un pastor velga jaja que raro ,no podía falta shikamaru nara el chico webon y poco extrovertido él era más aaaaam extraño pero lindo era primo de chouji akimichi el tipo gordo y grande era buena onda y suoer lindo aveses nos tocaba en equipo y siempre traía algo de comer me compartia pero lo último simpre era para él ,gara no subaku digamos que él era mi segundo amor platónico su cabello rojo despeinado y sus ojos agua marina aaaah también tenía una piel nívea no tanto como la de sasuke pero era linda tenía un tatuaje en la frente creo que una vez escuche que significaba amor el japonés le quedaba tremenda mente sexi mm que extraño no entraron todos supongo que se saltaron la clase típico de ellos claro por alguna razón an reprobado la misma clase dos años seguidos claro olvide mencionar todos tiene 18 años aaa súper sexi

**Aaaaaam TOC TOC me permitirías pasar-**ammm o que mierda naruto y sasuke enfrente de mí o que tonta me deje llevar

**Gomene naruto –kun ,sasuke-kun estaba distraída-**comente roja como tomate mientras me enderezaba para dejarlos pasar por que claro odiaba las matemáticas pero amaba la clase yaque ellos se tentaban justo atrás mio

**No haaay pierde sakura-chan sé que te perdiste en mi belleza descuida te perdono dettebayo**-comento naruto mientras se sentaba atrás de mi

**Mph-f**ue lo único que sasuke dijo y siguió su camino Asia su lugar que mierda era ese mph aaaah empezó la clase y la maestra hablaba y hablaba no de de que pero no cerraba el pico jaja parecía una bolita de chocolate** –jajajajajajaja-**empese a reírme si darme cuenta dibuje una bolita con patas que se parecía a mi maestra

**Que es tan gracioso señorita haruno'?-**hay mirda creo que la regué pensé-**cre que es graciosa mi clase**

**No no maestra –**titubee nerviosa –**aam es solo que ammm me acorde de algo-**mentí nerviosa que mierda sasuke estaba siendo testigo

**Ok señorita haruno puede repetir lo que acabo de explicar a la clase-**o mierda ahora si que estaba perdida

**Ammmm-**piensa piensa rápido si el tema pasado obvio –**que los componentes se multiplican por dos-**guarde silencio y vi una gotita caer al estilo anime de cabeza de la profesora y después un jajajajaaj del resto del salón,ok estoy muerta

Creo que no le presto atención a mi clase señorita haruto bien usted será la primera pase al frente y tome un papelito de la bolsa-comento mientras me ponía de pie que mierda acaso haría una rifa o algo asi mmmm –**pero apuresce es para hoy**-maldita gorda que no sabe cerrar el pico

**Aaaii-**tome el dichoso papel lo desdoble y mm el numero 2 –**que numero le toco?rapido-** pregunto la bolita perdón la maestra-**es el 2 sensei** –sensei?maldita gorda mejor dicho jajaja rei a mis adentros

**Tome asiento haruno el que sigue-**no se para que mierda era esto no puse atención siguieron pasando los demás por ultimo naruto y sasuke a naruto le toco e sasuke el 4 que raro**-aunch –**una bolita de palel callo en mi mesa aah abio era de ino que querra ,desdoble la bolita de papel **frentonaa suertudota te toco el bombon** **de sasuke "** naniii a que se refería ino mire al pisaron ok eso debía ser una broma sasuke uchia y haruno sakura que mierda ocea que seriamos compañeros de equipo por el resto del año oooh que mierda ,mm veamos a ino le toco con shikamaru a hinata haaay pobre de ella con naruto mmm a tenten con neji ,agara con mitzui ,a kiba con nana-chan y a chouji con lee que o estaba en a clase pero le toco

Bien reúnanse con su respectivo compañero por el resto de la clase-comento la maestra mierda mierda mierda que debía hacer ponerme de pie o esperarlo

**Haruno-**escuche una voz tremenda mente sexi detrás de mi mierda mierda que sexi kyaaaaaa

**Aaaii sasuke-kun sete ofrece algo-**que pregunta tan estúpida claro que si el era mi compañero

**Mph pues nada en realidad solo que eres mi compañera de equipo y la maestra dijo "reúnanse con sus compañeros "si escuchas bien o tienes algún problema auditivo niña**-menciono fría mente –aaaah –suspiro profundo –creo que será un largo año -menciono mientras se sentaba frente a mi

**Aam amm creo que eres un grosero por supuesto que escucho bien y aun asi no es de tu incumbensia patan**-mensione molesta mientras lo veía levantar una ceja mordí mi labio diablos se veía demasiado sexi de serca

**Ajaaam la cosa es que no tengo tanto tiempo por los entrenamientos así que no esperes que valla a tu casa a hacer trabajos en equipo o que pretendas ir a la mia lo que quieras lo arreglamos aqui y eso me avisas con tiempo con tiempo no a la mera hora tampoco pretendas que te daré mi móvil o mi corre o el fb si necesitas algo me puedes buscar en el campo o en el gym si no estoy en esos lugares es por que ando con mi novia por ai tampoco pretendas usar el que estaremos juntos en el mismo equipo para pasr tiempo con migo no te ofendas pero no eres mi tipo ok te quedo claro niña-**menciono de una forma arrogante y fria mirandome a los ojos,mierda el "no eres mi tipo proboco que sintiera un enorme hueco en el corazon asi que me mordi la lengua para no llorar y asi poder contestarle

**Aaaam pues creo que si te entendi, pero espero que no pienses que yo haré todo el trabajo sola ok si necesito algo y no te encuentro pues entonces no te daré crédito y eso sería malo no querrás reprobar otro año-dije enmarcando una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro- escucha para mi es importante mis calificaciones si para ti no ese es tu problema te quedo claro anciano o por sierto no te ofendas pero tu tampoco eres mi tipo digamos que no me gustan los engreidos hijos de papi-**mencione mordiéndome el labio y mirándolo fija mente ,y cuando él iba a contestarme sonó el timbre recogi mis cosas a toda prisa y Salí casi huyendo del salón sin esperar a ino y hinata que mierda pensaba ese tipo que por ser lindo haria todo por el naaa estaba muy equibocado el tambien tendria que esforsarce

**Creo que será un largo año-**dije mientras caminaba a mi próxima clase por suerte el no estaba en mi grupo obio era mayor que yo,pero no tenia tanta suerte pues karin la zorra popular si estaba en miclase ella era de la misma edad que yo ,o porcierto era la novia de sasuke claro era de esperarse no recien entramos a la escuela entro al equipo de porristas no era la capitana pero era porrista ,tenia un bonito cuerpo no puedo negarlo una pielblanca no tanto como la mia pero si mejor cuidada ,tenia una pequeña sintura ,caderas grandes y un enorme tracero ademas de una enorme delantera mm que mas tenia el cabello rojo por debajo de los hombros y veamos su unico defecto es que usaba lentes igual que yo,su mejor amiga era tayuya la novia de naruto que coinsidencia no tayuya era un poco mas morena estilo latino pero con el cabello rojo era bajita un poco mas que karin pero no tanto como yo y otras cuantas chicas que eran como sus perritas falderas siempre juntas y dandole la razon aaah eran unas estupidas en fin la clase paso rapido y por suerte la ultima asique sali del salon sin antes despedirme de mis amigas

**nos vemos mañana chicas-**les dije dandole un beso a ambas en la mejilla

**no te quedas a comer con nosotras iremos a ichiraku por ramen y una malteada ,vamos sakura nunca vas con nosotras-**me rogo ino mientras guardaba sus cosas

**si saku no seas mala ven con nosotras-**tambien me rogo hinata recogiendo su cabello

**saben que no pudo tengo que llegar tenprano a mi casa si no tendre problemas con mi mama ademas tengo tarea que hacer y ya casi va a llover y yono tengo carro-**me excuse sonriendo falsamente,la verdad es que si teni ganas de ir pero no contaba con dinero para ese tipo de cosas digamos que solo me daban el esacto para el pasaje del tranporte ,-sera otro dia chicas -me despedi y sali del salon antes de que empesaran otra ves

camine asia la salida y lo vi tan sexi bajando de su lamborghini mursielago negro para ayudar a subir a su novia sin antes besarla apasionada mente,diablos deberian irse a un hotel no es propio hacer eso en la calle,pense,segui caminando hata quedar junto a un lado de ellos tenia que esperar a que se pusiera el rojo sino me atropeyarian que mierda justocon ellos a un lado

**valla,valla pero si es la frente con patas-**mensiono karin separandose de su novio-**mm creo que el balonaso de el la mañana te deformo a un mas la cara-**comenso a reir ,yo solo la escuchaba viendo asi el piso kyaaa tenia unas tenormes ganas de golpearla hacia tanto escandalo que su grupo de amigos se acerco

**oye karin no te aserques tanto podria pegarte lo feo y lo nerd-**menciono tayuya ,por que tenian que ser tan crueles-**iiiu que feo gusto tienes para vestirte ,que marca es tu trapo este**-mensiono karin tomanto una esquina de mi chamarra pero ni me movi nisiquiera voltie a verla ,no queria que vieran que estaba a punto de llorar_-o_ **ya se es mitsi-**mensiono tayuya en forma burlona-

**mitzi ?-**pregunto karin

**si es de mitsirvienta jajajajajajaja-**y todos enpesaron a reir uncluso pude ver como saskue sonreia un poco ante tal comentari eso fue lo que deramo el vaso y unas pequeñas lagrimas empesaron a salir de mis ojos por suerte se puso el rojo y segui mi camino si siquiera voltear a verlos seguian ablando de mi pero ya no me importo

tome el primer camion que paso me sete del lado de la ventanilla , saque mis audifonos y empese a escuchar mi cansion favorita ,nuestra cansion la de sasuke y mia

**_se que nunca me veras como la niña de ...tis sueños_**

**se que no te fijaras en la fachada de mis ...huesos**

**es cierto que la luna noes de queso y que no tengo curvas de modelo **

**yo se que no tendre jamas la fortuna de un beso**

**es cierto que adiario estoy viviendo en un cuento de hadas que me invento**

**y aun asi te cuidare casi leyendote el pensamiento**

**y aun asi me dedare simepre a tu lado junto a tus silencios**

**y aun asi te seguire ...**

**hasta que el mundo cambie y gire al revez aqui estare**

**se que nunca me veras como la causa de un desvelo**

**yo se que no comprenderas que soy el anguel de tu cuento **

**entiendo que tus ojos tiene miedo de ver a la mujer que soy por dentro**

**y aun asi te cuidare casi leyendote el pensamiento**

**y aun asi me quedare siempre a tu lado junto a tus silensios **

**y aun asi a qui estre hasta que el mundo cambie y gire al reves me quedare**

mierda ni me di cuenta pero ya estab alorando com macdalena si que aviansido crueles pero ya estaba acostumbrada despues de todo tenian algo de razon ,me limpie las lagrimas y baje del camion por suerte me dejaba en la esquina de mi casa casi hacia una hora de camino pero eso no importaba mientras mas estubiera lejos de mi casa mejor, entre a la casa y lo primero que escuche fueron grito los de mis 4 hermana pelando sip asi es teni 4 hemanas sakuno de 9 sadara de 8 shisune de 5 anko de 4 sip todas niñas en realidas no eran mis hermanas eran las hijas de mi padrasto pero las queria como si lo fueran

**valla hasta que llegas ya es tarde en donde estabas,que no ves que tengo cosas que hacer sakura-**dijo mi mama con su horrenda cara de bruja fea aaaah por dios avese me tenia tan harta que me daban ganas de enterarle unas plumas en los ojos y cortarle la fea lengua que tenia-zumba y**te estoy habalndo que no ves que tengo que irme al** **tus hemanas tienen tarea y les das de comery lavas los platos, a tambien doblas la ropa y la guarda cuando regrese la reviso y si no esta com a mi me gusta te** **la aviento toda ,bien me marcho al zumba-**que no podia cerrar la maldita boca ,si claro vete al zumba a finjir que tu vida es perfecta y que tu esposo no te engaña aaaaaaah com la odiaba, si era mi mama pero era algo bueno demasiado injusta con migo ,salio de la casa y esa aura de tarror desaparecio

**aver arañas-**les dije a mi hermanas las cuales voltearon averme divertidas-**la que me ayude a lavar los platos les compro unas papas y un helado,al igual que la que me** **ayude a doblar la ropa y a guardarla**-jaja eraun plan perfecto siempre caian y nunca les comprava nada, jaja todas corrieron en direcsiones contrarias y empesaron a yudarme era super acabamos mas o menos en una hora de todo obio yo inspecsione no que ria que doña zumba me regresara todo

**bien acabamos-**dijo sakuno**-porque no vemos un ratititto la tele y depues hacemos la tarea**

**si sakura no seas mala-**dijo sadara con ojos de borrego las otras dos ni pio dijeron por que al fin de cuentas yo terminaria haciendoles la tarea

**ok esta bien pero solo una hora son las 5 ,doña bruja llega a las 8 asi qye a las 6 no ponemos a hacer la tarea ok**

**siiiiiiii-**gritaron las cuatro al unisino ,no podia negarlo las queria muchisimo pero al mismo tiempo me sentia celosa de ellas pues mi mama y obio su papa le prestaban mas atencion que ami sin esir que les conpraban cosas buenas y mas seguido que ami pero en fin ,prepare unas salchichas con salsa y nos sentamos aver la novela del momento vendaval de pasiones ,jajajaja era una mierda pero elprotagonista estaba buenisimo

**bien mugrosas a apurarnos se a dicho-**les dije apagando la tele nos pusimos a hacer la tarea terminamos rapido por que no eramucha asi que las dej jugar mientras yo acomodaba los horarios de todas y les ayudaba a poner sus uniformes para el dia siguiente cuando termine fuia poner mi horaio

**ooooh por kami sama-**tendria 3 horas con la maestra mitsuko si que era una babarie como era posible y no solo eso los otros dos dias restantes de la semana seria lo mismo como es que nunca me di cuenta quien le permitia a esa mujer tener tanto tiempo para su clase **-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa -**grita resicnada y voltie a mi coset esa algo peque mm bueno bastante pequeno y empese a buscar algo que fuera no an feo si estaria tres hora con sasuke por lo menos me tendria que ver linda noo ,el problema es que yo no sabia nada de moda y nada es nada -mmm esta sera lindo nooo no es tan viejo supongo -dije para mi misma empese a acomo dar mi ropa

**ya legue hijas mias e regresado del sumba**-aah mierda esa tsunade si que era una escandalosa-**sakura ,SAKURA-** grito mi mama

**que paso ma todo bien -**le pregunte saliendo de mi recamara digo mi casa era de un piso -**estaba preparando mis cosas**

**mira lo que me conpre-**me dijo sacando un limdp pantalon de su bolsa y unos tacones rojos -y eso no es todo ,mira esta presiocidad-saco un bestido blanco de tirantes señido al cuerpo era bastante bonito para ser sinceros ,pero que mierda estoy pensando ella se compraba ropa bastante bonita mientras si hija se bestia como pordiosera eso no es de dios osi

**haaaaaa es bastantelindo mama ya ya me voy a dormi estopy muncansada-**sonrei falsamente claro que estaba cansada de la mierda de madre que tenia pero asi me abia tocado asi que ni modo ,me acoste en mi cama y me coloque mis audifonos era lo que siempre asia lo que mas me relajaba y dejaba que mi imajinacion volara ,estando a solas en mi recamara nadie podia desirme nada y mejor aun podia crearme mi propio cuento mi propi vidamientras soñava que emo noo pero aun asi es mejor a la realidad y asi lenta mente se me fueron cerrando los ojos pensando en el dia de mañana en la clase de mitsuko en mi sasuke

**sasuke -kuun...**


	2. conosiendonos un poco mas parte :1

Nota- naruto y sus personajes no son propiedad mía sino de masashi kishimoto

Mini nota _ok el cap 1 tenía muchas faltas de ortografía y es que estaba súper nerviosa pero les prometo que conforme avance la historia habar menos y será mil beses mejo habrá lemon en exceso mucho, mucho hasi que ténganme pasiencia ok jajajaja

**Conociéndonos un poco mas parte: 1**

Biiiiib biiiib biiiib-mierda sonó el despertador justo cuando estaba en la mejor parte de mi sueño ,yo era popular capitana de las porrista karin y tayuyá habían muerto y sasuke era mi novio yeeeeeei lástima que fue un sueño

Auuuuuuuch que mierda como me duela aaaaa maldito buro morirías aaaaaaauuuch- decía mientras me sobaba mi dedito del pie y es que como no pegarme en las partes de mi cuerpo si mi cuarto era una ratonera así técnicamente chiquitito solo tenía una cama un buro enfrente un mueble de metal color rosa lleno de peluches y mu pequeño closet a y una tele pequeña en donde veía mis animes y eso jajaja, tome mi toalla y Salí de mi habitación eran las 6:00 de la mañana así que todos estaban durmiendo mis hermanas se levantarían una hora después así que tendría que apurarme

Bien aquí vamos a quitarnos la mugre, "el siclo se repite, mientras explosiones estallaban den el cielo….-real mente no era fanática de likin park pero amaba esa canción era como si todo mi cuerpo vibrara y mi corazón lo sentía enloquecer, sin mencionar las veces que sasuke se cruzaba por mi cabeza, termine de bañarme y me dirigí a mi agitación para terminar de arreglarme, me mire al espejito que tenía sobre el buro mire mi cuerpo un rato ,no era como decirlo feo solo que era un poco delgada mis senos para mi eran perfectos ni grandes ni chicos del tamaño de una toronja diría yo no era muy caderona pero tenía un trasero firme y lindo además de unas piernas delgadas y largas para mi eran perfectas, me unte crema por todo el cuerpo para después cepillar mi cabellera que era largo hasta el comienzo de mi trasero pero nadie lo sabia o lo notaba porque siempre lo llevaba recogido en mi cebolla, después me perfume todo mu cuerpo me encantaba el olor a cerezos me gustaba oler bien ,quería dejar mi esencia ya que no notaban mi imagen por lo menos mi esencia, me puse mi ropa que elegí un día antes era la más nueva que tenía por así decirlo consistía en unos legins color negro unas botas negras hasta la rodilla y una blusa asimétrica de manga larga negra con rayas blancas y recogí mi cabello ,me coloque mis lentes y Salí de mi casa

Hoy será un nuevo día ,un día diferente a todos-recite para mí misma y tome el buus ,claro que sería un día diferente inconsciente mente lo inboque,rebise una vez más mi horario ,perfecto tendría literatura una dos horas y el resto del día la clase de la bolita con ´patas serian 5 horas en la escuela y 7 lejos de casa no podía ser mejor, hasta que recordé un pequeño problema así diminuto "SASUKE UCHIHA"

Buenos días chicas –salude a ina y a hitana que ya estaban en el salón de clases conversando

Hola saku que tal hoy luces diferente, te ves bien-comento hitana mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

Valla sakura si que tienes un lindo cuerpo, pero claro con esa mierda de ropa que traes todos los días no lo luces-comento ino mientras me saludaba ,valla sí que era directa pero no importa tenia la razón tal vez un cambio no estaría mal ,jajaja pero con que ojos me repetí mental mente

Si tienes razón ino ,y que tal ayer como les fue en ichiraku paso algo interesante-comente mientras tomaba asiento aun lado de ellas ,siempre tomaba el mismo haciento así podíamos platicar y mandarnos recaditos claro solo en literatura y geografía

Pues que te cuento que ayer vimos discutir a los príncipes jaja estuvo grandioso ,karin gritaba como loca y sasuke solo la ignoraba jajaja –comento ino entuciasmada,mierda no podía ser sasuke y karin habían discutido me hubiera gustado estar ahí para verlos

Eso no fue lo mejor saku-kyaaa no era lo mejor había algo mejor a que el amor de mi vida peleara con su novia la zorra esa-lo mejor fue que como karin se puso como loca ,sasuke le tuvo que aventar la soda para que se tranquilizara en frente de todo el comedor de la plaza fue algo vergonzoso-comento hinata algo roja

Valla me hubiera gustado estar con ustedes para verlo-claro que me hubiera encantado verlo

Si ,por cierto la próxima semana iremos de compras te gustaría venir-comento ino como niña chiquita

Pues tal vez esta vez si valla necesito ropa y el sábado y domingo trabajo además tengo algo ahorrado creo que si podre ir –comente mordiendo un pedazo de galleta que me dio hinata

Genial será la mmm 3 ves que sales con nosotras por lo que va mm¿Cuánto llevamos en la escuela ino?-pregunto hitana sacando su libreta ya que kakashi sensei había entrado al salón

Creo que tres meces jajaja sales una vez por mes buuu que pikiii amigaaaa-jajajaja que mierda significaba piki rayaos tenia que averiguar el idioma de las chicas de la escuela

Buenos días jóvenes hoy no haremos nada –comento kakasi bajo su tapabocas ,mi sensei era demasiado sexi súper sexi ok lo admito y no era tan viejo se podría decir que uno años mayor que yo, la verdad es que amaba su clase no porque casi la mayor parte de las veces de las veces no hiciéramos nada ,si no porque leíamos todo el tiempo poemas ,novelas algunas ocasiones eróticas que era casi lo que mas leíamos, me encantaba podía dejar volar mi imaginación –jajajaja buena broma que me avente no jóvenes jajajaja repartan los libros y lean hasta la paj 30 después harán un resumen de que fue lo que más les gusto ,ojo en hojas blancas con un margen de 0.5 color rojo con tinta negra punto fino número 2 y sin faltas ok entendieron bien a trabajar jóvenes como si les pagaran-comento kakashi sentándose y sacando su novela "callejón de pasiones" que mierda hoy si tendríamos trabajo bueno una vez al mes no afecta o si

En fin termine el trabajo justo a tiempo ya que el timbre sonó y teníamos que dirigirnos a la siguiente clase que era en el piso de abajo sin antes ir al baño por una manita de gato menciono ino jajaja un poco estresada por la clase de kakashi, hinata solo se limitó a seguirla real mente éramos extrañas era como comer pollo rostizado con helado encima ,con mermelada de fresas y café así éramos ino,hinata y yo una mala combinación

Que carajo le paso hoy a kakashi si que se pasó mira que ponernos a trabajar es una estupides, comento ino un poco enojada solo un poco mientras se colocaba lápiz labial rojo

Pues es su trabajo ino después de todo es nuestro sensesi no creo que se haya pasado es más yo creo que ya era hora-contesto hinata colocándose rubor un poco rosa yo solo las veía desde atrás divertida, cuando ambas desde el espejo se quedaron mirándome atenta mente

Pasa algo chicas –les pregunte nerviosa

Saku alguna vez en tu vida te has maquillado o te has dejado el cabello suelto –me pregunto ino con el lápiz labial en su mano

Amm pues si una vez cuando jugaba con mis hermanas al salón de belleza-comente realmente nunca me había maquillado pues no sabía como

Deberías intentarlo sakura-chan –comento hinata acercándose a mi al igual que ino –veras que lucirás hermosa –comentaron ambas para des pues atacarme con sus utensilios cosméticos, pintaron mis labios rojos un poco exagerado para mi gusto y mi mejillas rosas creo que más rosa que mi cabello para des pues soltar mi melena rozada y alborotarla un poco

Listo te ves mucho mejor ni pareces tu-comento ino saliendo del baño

Vamos vamos que se hace tarde para la clase-comento hinata arrastrándome fuera del baño ni si quiera pude mirarme

Entramos al salón y las butacas estaban acomodadas de dos en dos, supongo que para los equipos busque a sasuke con la mirada y no lo encontré por ningún lado, supongo que llegara tarde como siempre, nos fuimos acomodando conforme la sensei decía me toco algo alejada de ino y hinata que al igual que yo aún no tenían a sus compañero, después ya todos estábamos sentados

Neeeeeee senseii amm podemos pasar-pregunto naruto de forma estúpida como el mismo sabia ser

Por qué tan tarde jóvenes ¿Qué no sabe que mi clase es a las 9:15 ?y ya son las 9:25-comento la maestra recargada en su escritorio

Que problemático viejo –escuche decir a shikamaru des de fuera

Etto ettooooo por favor sensei no se volverá a repetir, es que ayer fui a cenar con mi chica tayuyá la conoce es así súper sexi con buena nalga peli roja al estilo latino,bueno en fin fuimos a cenar y me callo pesada la cena así que me enferme del estomaga les dije a los chicos que me acompañara al baño si es que sabe mi belleza atrae a muchas mujeres y me daría miedo de que fuera yo solo y al salir del baño me saltara una enzima eeeh intentara hacerme cosas sucias no, eso estaría mal imagínese que haría yo en una situación así hasta jajajaja me muero – real mente naruto creía que la maestra se creía esa sarta de tonterías y lo mas importante porque no se callaba hablaba y hablaba puras estupideces jaja pero era lindo en cierta parte- aaauuuch porque lo hiciste teme-hui creo que sasuke le dio un zape

Cállate dobe, hmp no volverá a pasar sensei-comento sasuke, que se puso a lado de naruto para que lo viera la sesei ,mierda era tan sexi con ese pantalón negro entibado sus botas con las agujetas todas desabrochadas y su playera blanca súper ceñida al cuerpo que dejaba ver sus bien trabajados músculos además del rosario que llevaba colgando y esas manchas rojas en el cuello que ….un momento manchas rojas en el cuello

Ok pero que sea la última ve ok yo no tengo mucha paciencia ni soportare sus retrasos-comento mitsuko dejando pasar a los chicos,sasuke sentó frente a mi yo no podía dejar de ver esas manchas rojas en su cuello dios eran tan grandes pobre que le pudo haber pasado

Bien la clase de será para que se conozcan mejor, que hablen de sus vidas que conozcan a su compañeros ,ya que trabajaran con el, el resto del año y no querrán llevarse mal así que empiecen pregúntense todo así estarán más a gusto-comento la sensei para después sentarse en su escritorio y sacar unos papeles

Jajajajajaja por dios-que le pasaba porque se reía

Que es lo gracioso sasuke?-pregunte de una manera fría

Pues que dijiste que no era tu tipo y parece que te esforzaste por lucir bien para mi jajaja –por kamii no era así pero aun así me avergonzó y me puse toda roja

Claro que no no me arregle para ti eso es una estupides yo quero un cambio sabes renovarme y verme linda-dije orgullosamente

Mm ajajajajajajaja pues el cambio no te queda pareces un payaso así jajajaja-ok me acaba de romper el corazón ,sentía ganas de llorar me acaba de llamar payaso – aaaah sabes haruno yo no suelo reír mucho pero por una extraña razón tu logras lo que nadie ,hacerme reír- se recostó en la paleta de su butaca cruzando los brazos y mirándome fija mente su mirada era tan penetrante tan sexi ,me brindaba calor y al mismo tiempo emanaba una gran soledad como un perrito callejero que te mira rogándote amor y un hogar así era su mirada

Aam pues me alegra que te rias, pero no que sea a costa de mi sabes eso es cruel y si parezco un payaso pues será un payaso bonito-comente para tomar la misma posición que el-oyee sasuke puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Mmmm hmp ya sabía yo –se enderezo y rasco su cabeza-que es lo quieres saber?

Que son esas manches rojas en tu cuello éstas enfermo o algo así por el estilo?-pregunte preocupada enderezándome y acercándome un poco a el valla que olía bien era tan varonil tan sexi por dios me estaba volviendo loca

Mm Esto?-señalo su cuello, yo asentí con la cabeza-enserio no sabes lo que es ,pues cuántos años tienes?-me pregunto con una expresión divertida

Tengo 15 casi cumplo 16-mensione acercándome mas a el

Tienes 15 y no sabes lo que es estoó te responderé si tu me contestas una pregunta? Trato o no

Mmm ok está bien –le conteste divertida

Bien pues ayer tuve sexo de reconciliación con mi novia y creo que se volvió loca y me hiso esto mientras la penetraba salvaje mente , esto se llaman chupetones-comento quitado de la pena como si nada,ok aver un momento dijo sexo y después reconciliación ,kyaaaa mierda se avía reconsiliado con la zorra esa y tubo sexo con ella ,mi sasuke acostándose con esa zorra pero que mierda acaba de arruinar mi diaa tan perfecto que iba ya que el sasuke patán de ayer era un poco más humano y ahora esta noticia

Se-xo eeeeh valla –comente sorprendida y un poco curiosa con expresión de" o "en mi rostro

Jajajaja si se-xoo ,Ok va mi pregunta, dime sa-ku-ra eres virgen?-pero que mierda de pregunta quien se creía después de todo es un completo extraño ni siquiera me saludaba y ahora quiere saber si era virgen por kami eso era privado super privado como le voy a estar diciendo al chico que me gusta que soy virgen , cuando su novia de la misma edad que yo le pone con el loca mente por dios ,y para mi la vida sexual es un mito

Mmm no no soy virgen-mentí –lo que pasa es que nunca había visto u chupetón no te ofendas pero qué clase de chica hace uno se ven mal, creo que son asquerosos-termine de decirle nerviosa

Jajajajaja asquerosos eeh tal vez tengas razón se ven un poquito mal pero creme que no se sientencom se ven ,pero volviendo al tema de tu virginidad ,no me mal entiendas tu a mi pero eres una chica extraña un poco o demasiado aburrida como para andar teniendo sexo con cualquera, era tu novio o algún pariente? El que te cojio por primera ves-que le pasaba a sasuke que se creía andarme preguntando esas cosas ,aburrida creía que era aburrida y rara a no sakura haruno le demostraría que no era así

Pues veras fue hace un mes con mi ex novio y fue muy duro de echo demasiado intenso sabes y si lo amaba demasiado dira yo-jajajaja pero de donde había sacado yo todo eso si nisiquera avía dado mi primer beso jaja si que me pone loca sasuke uchiha como para andar inventando estupideces

Hmp duro e intenso eeeeh justo como me gusta –menciono acercándose mas a mí-dime sa-ku-ra que posición te gusta mas?-kyaaa como voy a saber yo de posiciones aaam piensa piensa como en las novelas eróticas de kakashi claro no, así se debe de hacer asi lo hacen todos en esas novelas cuando la protagonista del melodrama está en cuatro y el hombre la nalgea sin piedad

Me gusta que me pongan en cuatro con unas cuantas nalgadas y tirones de cabello sabes es mas exitante asi –haay en que lio estaba metida, que pensaría de mi ahora seguramente que soy igual que karin una zorra barata, me quite los lentes para limpiar el sudor de mi nerviosismo guarde mis lentes en mi bolsa y lo mire fija mente ,sentía mis mejillas arder y una parte de mi cuerpo humedesrse ,como podía estar hablando de sexo con el chico de mis sueños mordi mi lavio para calmarme un poco tanto que lo hice sangrar, sasuke no perdía detalle de mis expresiones era como estar protagonizando una escena erótica bueno así se sentía el ambiente

De perrito eeeh –se acercó mas a mi para limpiar la sangre me mi labio su solo roce provoco en mi una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar y desear más tal ves que dejara mi lavio y bajara lentamente con su mano hasta mi parte mas intima y kyaaaaa que mierda me pasa ,paso su dedo nuevamente provocando lo mismo haciéndome soltar un gemido- curioso –miro su dedo ,para después lamer mi sangre era tan sexi lo imajine lamiendo otra cosa en lugar de mi sangre que mierda pasaba con migo - demasiado curioso ,tengo que ir al baño –se levantó y pidió permiso a la maestra la cual no le negó el permiso y salió del salón,dejándome sola con una extraña sensasion en mi cuerpo o mas bien el una sierta parte de mi cuerpo que se encontraba totalmente empapada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pov's sasuke

Que mierda me estaba pasando con esa niña desde un día anterior no sabía de su existencia y ahora me estaba volviendo loco por saber más de ella quería verla desnuda quería hacerla gemir mi nombre hasta que ya no pudiera mas, como era posible era un bicho raro a comparación de mi novia segura mente me estaba volviendo loco ,enjuague mi rostro con agua fría y mire el bulto de mi pantalón mierda tanto proboco en mi la sola caricia que le hice por kamii me trage su sangre hubiera deseado lamer mis dedos después de haberla masturbado pero no solo fue su sangre estaba volviendo loco la quería para mi deseaba cogérmela como a ninguna otra debía ser una broma,lo que karin lograba desnudanse y enseñándome el culo mientras me baila la haruno lo logro con tan solo un rose debe ser una broma, y ahora me encontraba masturbándome pensando en cómo el idiota de su ex la ponía en cuatro y la penetraba lenta mente y mientras su pene entraba la cavidad de la haruno estaba completamente mojada lista para ser tomada ,como le estrijaba los senos con fuerza como la nalgueaba y la embestía con fuerza al grado de hacerle daño, la imaginaba sudando con su hermoso cabello rosa suelto largo hasta el culo ,con sus labios hinchados por los salvajes besos sus ojos cerrados y sis mejillas rojas por la exitasion gimento de placer gritando "saske-kuuun no te detengas mas durooooo aaaaah " con su exquisito olor a cerezos emanando de su blanco y delgado cuerpo y sus ojos jade obcurecidos por el deseo pidiendo a gritos mas,mierda me acababa de venir pensando en el bicho raro, esto si que tenia que ser una broma

A mis 18 años rara vez me masturbaba y eso era casi nunca para eso estaban las putas o en su defecto mi novia pero desde ayer que estuve cerca de la molestia rosa algo extraño paso con mi cuerpo algo que no puedo controlar no sé qué sea a lo mejor es solo mi imaginación

Mierda –masculle mientras me lavaba las manos y observaba los chupetones que Karin me había dejas do la noche anterior si que era se podría desir una putita en la cama pero como siempre no satisfacía mis necesidades como debía por más que me esforzara siempre me quedaba vacío como si algo faltara ,termine de lavar mis manos me acomode el pantalón y mire el reloj-mierda otra hora y media a lado de ella mhp como sea-Sali del baño y me dirigí al salón porque mierda mi padre no pagaba para que pudiera pasar esa materia ,a lo olvidaba señor perfecto quiere que me esfuerce para conseguir mis metas que mierda eso solo lo hacen los pobres yo no tenía necesidad de esforzarme para nada tenía todo lo que quería lo que el dinero podía comprar absolutamente todo no podía pedir mas

Todos pensarían que por mi personalidad fría no me gustaba el desmadre pero naaa estaban equivocados ,me encantaban la fiestas en la casa de kiba hinosuka eran alocadas llenas de putas alcohol, drogas y lo más importante sexo eran geniales la organizaba cada que sus padres estaban de viaje que eso era cada fin de semana ,sus papas tienen empresas de comida para perro en diferentes partes del mundo así que viajan seguido ,al igual que los míos mi padre es fundador del Lamborghini bueno mi padre no la fundo fue el abuelo del abuelo de su abuelo y así quedo mi padre como director y mi madre por otro es diseñadora famosa y dueña de una importante marca de ropa y maquillaje más bien así como una sosia lité no me quejo tengo un hermano mayor el cual es molesto no me llevo muy bien con el pero no sirifica que no lo quiera es Hitachi uchiha tiene 24 años y está estudiando en México no sé qué mierda creo que la cultura o algo así ,como les iba diciendo si soy callado pero me encanta el desmadre y lo más importante me encanta mi novia todo una puta en la cama que más puedo pedir

Puedo pasar mph-le pregunte a la maestra que por alguna extraña razón se parecía una bolita de chocolate con patas que cagado

Adelante joven uchiha tome asiento y siga con el ejercicio-que mierda esto no era un ejercicio era una clase de chismografía pero necesitaba ahora si este año pasar la puta clase si quería ir a la universidad

Tardaste un poco sasuke, todo bien?-me pregunto la molesta por que mierda tenía que ser tan extraña e inocente eso la hacía verse tremendamente sexi ,pero que mierda estoy pensando

Mph no podía cagar-le conteste de forma fría jajaja hubieran visto su rostro realmente era una ternura digamos que ella era como el papel china delicado y frágil y yo era como la más áspera lija ,la verdad me estaba comenzando a agrada estar en equipo con ella no es que me gustara pero almenos no intentaba seducirme para cogérmela como las otras mierda que si ya estaba algo arto de las chicas ofrecidas

Iiuuu eso no se dice, podrías mejor haber dicho amm estoy estreñido u otra cosa no esa cochinadas en donde están tus modales-me dijo infando los cachete, me acerque a ella coloque mis manos sobre sus mejillas y las desinfle poco a poquito, y otra ves sentí esa corriente recorrer mi cuerpo era increíble que al solo rose me provocara algo parecido a un orgasmo y no cualquier orgasmo

Mph como sea en que nos que damos sa-ku-ra ,cuéntame más de ti-le pregunte detenidamente ,por qué mierda tengo que deletrear su nombre, la vi recogerse el cabello haciendo que un delicioso olor a cerezos golpeara mi nariz mierda ese olor que desde ayer me trae loco

Mmm pues tengo 15 años ,tengo 5 hermanas no soy una chica millonaria ni rica mm deja me ver que más me encanta la música amo bailar no, e bebido ni fumado nunca ,me encanta comer todo tipo de cosas grasosas ,odio las dietas y el ejercicio ,no soy muy fanática de la moda ,me encanta leer, y pues no se aaaah trabajo los fines de semana el una cocina económica que tienen mis padres ,no tengo auto y tengo un perro que te podría comer si se lo pido-musito de forma infantil

Hooooo valla que divertida vida tienes –me burle de ella vi como bajo la mirada la verdad me sentí un poco mal por ella pero no iba a demos traérselo

Bien y tu que hay de ti que es lo que tengo que saber del gran sasuke uchiha-me pregunto sacando sus lentes de su bolso y colocándoselos la verdad no le quedaban mal pero no dejaban ve sus hermosos ojos color jade-ok pues que te puedo decir soy guapo ,sexi millonario jajja por así decirlo que más soy perfecto , a y tengo la novia mas buena de toda la escuela que además le encanta coger –le mencione con indiferencia la verdad no le iba a dar detalles de mi vida a una desconocida ni a mi novia selos daba lo mas extraño es que con ella podía no ser yo mismo pero no me daba la gana de ser serio y aburrido con ella quería hablar y hablar con ella como si no hubiera mañana

Wuuaaau tú y tu puto coger –menciono molesta tomando sus cosas y saliendo del salón al parecer se había terminado la clase y ni cuenta me di .que curioso cuando estaba con ella el tiempo se iba volando –conque sakura haruno eeeh-mensione para mi tomando mis cosas y saliendo acompañado de naruto y los demás chicos

Nota del final kyaaaa que feo los dos ocultan sus verdaderas personalidades para agradarse esto les traerá problemas o los unira mas rápido de lo que esperan ,ese sasuke si que es super sexi además de un pervertido esta ves quise darle una personalidad diferente pero no quitándole su forma fría y grocera de ser con saku ,bien en el cap que sigue habre lemonpero no será sasusaku ni tampoco Naruhina asi que no me odien es parte de la historia ok besos


End file.
